And it all started with a dream
by reverieshadow
Summary: Harry sucks his pencil while fantasizing about snape during potions. harryseverus snape WARNING: slash. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. It all started with a dream

Rating: R Genre: General Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't own anything. I don't even own myself - as I'm a minor I belong to my parents. Notes: ONLY READ THIS IF YOU ARE A SICK SICK SICK PERSON. Thanks. Flames? Yes, please.  
  
It all started with a dream - chap 1 ( Harry's POV)  
  
The class was silent except for the potion master, who was giving instructions for the homework assignment. His talking was just background noise. This lesson was almost over, and even the Slytherins were constantly glancing at their watches. Minutes passed by so damn slowly during potions. Hermione was looking attentively at Snape, and would take notes on everything he said. Malfoy was grinning and muttering something to Crabbe. Ron was scribbling on the back cover of his potions book.  
  
And Harry was trying to make it through another potions lesson.  
  
Suddenly the pencil that lay on his desk became extremely interesting. The pencil Hermione gave him for Christmas last year, together with a His shaky hands gripped tightly to it, and his nails were almost digging into the wood. And he played with it, his eyes not resting for one single moment, and one would think he was trying to move or bend it with concentration. His fingers moved swiftly and the pencil danced on his hands. He smiled. He looked at Snape. He looked at his pencil.  
  
"Snape. did that man have a sexual life?" Harry thought, smiling "Maybe he was married, who knows? Nah, that wouldn't be possible, because everyone would know if he was. Maybe Snape didn't like sex. Maybe.. maybe he was gay. heh - maybe he was impotent.? Snape's penis. Was it big? Hell, it must be huge" without noticing, Harry stared at Snape's crotch. He looked at his pencil. He looked at Snape.  
  
Still looking at the teacher's crotch, Harry brought his pencil towards his mouth and licked it. Eyes closed, his tongue touched the cold tip of the graffiti, and slithered to lick the wood. The boy moistened his lips and sucked Snape's cock. He could hear him moaning with pleasure. Both hands clutching his pencil tight, Harry licked it back and forth, his tongue now sore due to the rough wood that he tasted. Kissing Snape's penis gently, Harry quickly picked up a pen that lay on the table and sucked it. He could vaguely hear Snape screaming with delight. He dropped the pencil on the floor and moved over to the pen. He placed it between his lips and sucked the tip of the teacher's cock. Harry sucked vigorously, and his potion master came on his throat. Still with his eyes closed passionately, Harry licked the fluid that was dripping from the edge of his lips.  
  
The perverted grin that lay on his face faded. His face wrinkled and squinted; the liquid tasted like detergent, the strong taste and the smell burning his nostrils and throat. It glued to the inner part of his cheeks, while the boy tried to spit it out, he cried and placed two fingers inside his mouth to remove the viscid fluid, but it just wouldn't come out.  
  
He shook his head, as if to bring his ideas back to their usual places, his mind back to reality. Looking around, he saw the eager faces of her fellow students and teacher. The Slytherins were roaring with laughter and so were some of the Gryffindors. Shame. The boy-who-lived sucking his writing utensils during potions? Harry breathed deeply and picked up his pencil from the floor. Black ink dripped from his mouth, the boy placed his hand below his chin trying to stop the ink hitting the polished marble which made up the potion classes' floor. Snape stared awestruck. His surprised face turned to a grin. An evil grin indeed.  
  
While Harry struggled to remove the ink from his mouth, he heard the potion master say: "Class dismissed. Mr Potter - you stay."  
  
**  
  
Author's note: I'm planning to continue this, and I have the second chapter almost ready (snape's POV) - and I'm going to post it sometime next week. If you have any ideas, please please please share them!  
  
R&R! 


	2. As told by Sev

Chapter 2 - Snape's POV  
  
Author's note: arr .. please review. Also, thanks to Lilith [author Nadeshiko Amamiya] for helping me _a lot_, and being the first to read it. Thank you soooo much!!! She introduced me to slash so it's also her fault I wrote this. Hehe. thanks also to everyonesomething/i.  
  
"POTTER." Snape yelled. The class was silent. Potter made no response whatsoever -- he just dropped his pencil and grabbed a pen that lay on his desk. He sucked it. The class stared in disbelief, and laughed at the surrealistic situation.  
  
The potion master decided to simply stare. One of his mortal stares - that's work well when the boy got back to the real world soon.  
  
Thing is - he didn't.  
  
Harry kept on...playing with his pen. Snape was looking at him, too, and found that the boy sucked the pencil with such passion, such lust. Every now and then he'd look at his potion master and continue licking, ever more passionate. Severus mouth started watering. He couldn't help it. He licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
Wait.  
  
Was he getting hot watching Potter get hot?!  
  
No No No, Severus. Breathe. He couldn't get aroused watching a 17 year old Gryffindor named POTTER sucking his bloody muggle. thing. Maybe it was the absence of sex. Breathe. Maybe he was just misinterpreting the whole situation. Breathe. Maybe his perveted mind had created some bizarre image of Potter sucking.  
  
Erm.  
  
Something else.  
  
Well then. Every situation can be seen on the bright side, eh? "How to make the best of that situation?" Severus grinned at the boy, as he choked on his pen's ink, almost falling over. "Class dismissed. Mr Potter, you stay."  
  
Author's note2: Thanks for reading. I'll love you if you review. *loves who reviews* 


End file.
